


Who'd have thought cake could be so confusing

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: There's a discussion about cake. Which cake do you think Mr Potter would be and why? And what's Miss Evans so huffy for?





	Who'd have thought cake could be so confusing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Everything to do with harry potter has nothing to do with me.**

** I wrote this ages ago whilst eating cake.  **

 

*

 

Lily had, this evening, wound up trying to complete her Transfiguration homework on her desk which was exactly opposite James Potters in their Head Common room. In fact, as the two desks were butted up against one another, she found herself trying desperately to look at the words on her parchment and not the slightly frowning face of the boy concentrating hard in her eye line. 

She was stuck. Transfiguration didn’t come as naturally to her as she may have wished. 

Not noticing the keen eyes on her face, she stared at the wall, clutching at ideas for her next paragraph, but none seemed right.

James watched her a moment, taking her in. This was one of those excellent opportunities to just study her, without her realising it. He recognised the glazed look in her eyes only too well. “What’s up Evans? Writers block?” he asked, a little amusedly, laying down his quill, folding his arms and leaning forward so he was sprawled casually lounging on the desk; his eyes not leaving her.

She woke from her daydream, looking a little startled at him before shaking her head and smiling.

_That smile_. He raised an eyebrow, “Whatcha thinking?”

She shrugged, noticing him leant forward on the desk, his face to the side and his glasses slightly askew. “Oh I should be thinking about why you should never mix transfiguring hexes with memory charms but really I was deciding which kind of cake 

I fancy eating more…carrot or ginger.”

He chuckled; she had a way with words. “Cake? I like cake.”

Leaning back she put her feet on the desk; her ankles were pale after losing the tan she’d acquired over summer gradually “Most people do.” she stretched slightly, her arms extending before falling back down to the parchment that was sat on her knee.

“And which do you want to eat more?” he enquired conversationally.

She shrugged “Dunno, they both have their charms.” She closed her eyes and sighed. “I mean, carrot cake is so sweet and nice but well, ginger cake has a bit of kick to it.”

“You’ve really thought about this haven’t you!” he laughed, rubbing his forehead with his ink stained hand. Then he sat up eyeing her warily “I could go get you some, if you like? Any sort you want.”

She looked suspiciously at him through one open eye before closing it again and replying “No thanks Potter, you don’t have to.”

“But I could.” he replied seriously.

“But I don’t want you to.” she added, her voice flat.

He re-folded his arms, his brows furrowed, and then he smiled, lounging back onto the desk in front of him, his chin on his arms “Why do you never let yourself have something you want?”

Lily stared at him; his smile was too mischievous for her liking “What’s that?”

“You,” he continued, not taking his eyes off her “you never let yourself have what you want…what you _really_ want.” His eyes twinkled.

“And how do you know what it is I want?” she asked sceptically, leaning back in her chair once more, determined not to let him get to her; if he wanted to play games then she’d play back.

“No one can resist cake Lily…no matter how long they try.” 

Lily had the very distinct impression they were no longer talking about cake. A funny feeling rose in her chest, it was something between embarrassment and amusement.

Since the end of their sixth year Lily and James had been getting on remarkably well. She had promised to cut him some slack and he had promised to behave and both seemed to be holding their ends of the bargain. This, however, didn’t stop him from making the odd comment about how lovely she may have looked, or the fact that _if she were his_ …but all in all he’d been quite tame to how he’d relentlessly pursued her in fifth year. Lily had actually grown to like the way he just mentioned they were the perfect height for hugging one another and that he was banking on getting his own way…in the very end. Whatever his own way was he never said, he’d just wink and grin like he always did.

Now she knew he was in a flirtatious mood, and with no one around to listen in she indulged him a little. “Right, so you’re saying one day I’ll just look at… _cake_ and give in completely, is that it?”

He was glad she’d cottoned on “That’s it.” he replied, running a finger down the spine of a book.

She wanted to laugh but stopped herself. “And we wouldn’t want that to happen now would we?!” she wasn’t looking at him.

“Or _would_ we?” he asked slyly, nudging her foot that was still lying on the desk. She didn’t answer. Instead he saw her eyes fixed on a spot on her parchment, though he knew she wasn’t reading.

He was right, she wasn’t reading, she was trying not to blush too much. After a little while, still feeling his eyes on her she sighed “So go on then, if _you_ were cake, what cake would _you_ be?” she asked conversationally.

He grinned, _ah ha_ , he thought happily. “Maybe I am cake. Maybe underneath these boyish good looks there’s a squishy sweet yummy interior…”

“Eyw, I do not want to know about your interiors!” she said laughing, throwing a piece of scrunched up parchment at his head. “Come on, what cake are you most like?”

He deliberated for a minute, trying to think of something really smart. “If I was cake…and I’m not saying I’m not…but if I _was_ then I would be…gooey chocolate cake, with fudgy icing.”

Her eyebrows raised; she liked chocolate cake. “And why’s that?”

His smile was boyish. “Well…lets see. I’m completely irresistible to begin with,” he liked the way she rolled her eyes playfully at him and continued “and then I’m sweet, very sweet and intense…the sort of cake that when you take a bite you think it’s too much but then you just can’t help going back for more.” He held her gaze, keeping his face straight, gauging her reaction.

Lily felt a bit funny. Intense; now that was a word that could be used when describing James Potter. She suddenly wanted fudgy chocolate cake. “Is that so.” she muttered finally, thinking maybe she’d gotten too deep into the conversation.

A little smile crossed his lips “I could get you some chocolate cake if you wanted?”

“I don’t want.” she replied, still not looking at him.

“Or maybe you want…but are not letting yourself have?” he didn’t wait for her to reply; he yawned and carried on “Yep, there’s nothing like a good old fashioned piece of cake. Biscuits are alright, but they’re not cake!”

Lily laughed now; what were biscuits meant to be? “Enlighten me…why are biscuits alright but not cake?”

He ran his hand through his hair, rumpling it in the process “Well, biscuits are all well and good for a while…but you could never substitute cake for them…in the end, no matter how good the biscuits may or may not taste, you’ll always turn back to cake.”

She thought she got what he was referring to. In his own crazy James Potter way he was telling her that although there had been other girls for him and other guys for her, they would always want cake… at least that’s what she hoped he meant.

“I’ve confused you haven’t I?” he asked, a little concern showing in the crease between his eyebrows. “Look, Lily, just because I’ve never tasted…cake…doesn’t mean I don’t know it’ll be the sweetest thing in the world when I finally get there.” No, that was even more confusing. “Erm, you know…I mean I can’t wait for…cake?” he’d confused himself now.

Lily wanted to laugh…he was being utterly hopeless at trying to be sweet. Something she’d, in time, grow to love about him. Instead of laughing at him she just gave him a slight smile, returning to her studies, hoping he wouldn’t pursue the whole cake thing anymore.

He knew it was too good to be true. He knew he’d manage to mess it up some how. It was always his way around Lily Evans. He could charm the wits out of any other biscuit…no not biscuit, _girl_ , but when it came to charming Lily he always screwed it up. ‘ _Cake? What was I thinking? Now she reckons I’m a moron_ ’, he thought glumly as he looked down at the open book he’d been studying from.

They sat in silence for a little while, each was thinking about what they’d both said and Lily looked up. He looked miserable…like he thought he’d done something wrong. How could she make a mends without returning to the subject of cake?

“Can I lend you’re notes on memory charms from today’s lesson?” she asked politely, smiling at him when he looked up at her.

His heart lifted from its resting place somewhere near his feet. “Sure.” he replied passing them to her, thankful she was still talking to him.

“Cheers.” she muttered in reply, making like she wanted to copy a couple of annotations.

James watched her a moment before turning back to his book. Maybe he hadn’t made a complete mess of it after all. 

 

It was lunchtime and the great hall was buzzing loudly. Many students were just finishing their dinners, and Lily was no exception. She was sat at the far end of her house table with the rest of the seventh year Gryffindor's; well all except James who’d finished his lunch quickly and departed mysteriously. 

They were having a light hearted discussion about the uselessness of Divination when James returned; throwing himself in a seat opposite Lily, he thrust a plate before her. She hadn’t seen him approaching and was stunned into silence.

“There you go.” he said simply, grinning at her, ignoring everyone else’s quizzical expressions.

She looked down at the plate and saw the nicest slice of chocolate cake she’d ever seen. Her stomach jolted as she looked back up at him, not knowing whether to ask what he was playing at or laugh.

“Complete with fudgy icing!” he announced enthusiastically.

She looked back down and couldn’t help her self. She sat a moment, giggling at the site of this chocolate cake in front of her, recalling the conversation they’d had the night previous about cake and biscuits and…she suddenly frowned. Why was he doing this here, in front of everyone? “That’s very nice Potter, but I’m full.” she replied curtly and nudged the cake away slightly.

He frowned back at her, nudging it back into the spot it had been. “Come on Evans, you know you want to…just a bite? I promise it’s the best cake you’ll ever eat!”

She didn’t look at it, instead she was staring warningly at him. “I don’t want any.” she said firmly, trying to keep anger out of it.

He was confused, why was she being so uninviting? “But you like chocolate cake.” he said slowly. “And I guarantee…” he continued, his face lightening “…you’ll never want to eat another biscuit again!” he winked at her.

“James, its just cake!” she retorted, unable to stop her voice shaking. All their friends were staring and she didn’t like it.

His eyebrows fell underneath his untidy black hair “So why won’t you eat any?” he asked accusingly back, holding up a fork.

“Because it’s silly and you’re making it into a big deal!” she said through gritted teeth; oh how she wished everyone would stop staring.

He dropped the fork. “Fine, don’t! Be stubborn like you always are! If it’s just cake then why won’t you eat some?! It’s not like I’ve poisoned it!” he was getting angry at her hostile reaction to a simple gesture he was sure she’d find funny.

She threw her hand into the air. “Oh for gods sake!” she exclaimed before grabbing the fork “I’ll do it to shut you up!” She angrily stabbed at it and put it into her mouth, forgetting to even taste it before swallowing. “There, are you happy now?!” she asked angrily, standing, her bag in her hand, “I ate some and low and behold it was _just_ cake! It was nothing special, nothing to write home about, just generic chocolate cake. And guess what? I don’t think I’ll go in for another bite so how’d you like that!” She turned around and hurried from her friends, leaving the hall quickly.

James had been sat watching her outburst, his stomach felt as though it was burning and his heart had reclaimed residence in his feet. He stared hotly at the back of her as she left, cursing under his breath.

Sirius had watched with delight. It had been a while since his best friend and Lily had fought and he’d been missing the drama. “Well all that over a piece of cake!” he exclaimed chuckling slightly.

James was now looking at the cake, a piece taken off the end. Why hadn’t she liked it?

“Are you going to enlighten us?” asked Remus who was eyeing him with concern.

James looked up, his brows still furrowed “I can’t believe she didn’t like it.” he muttered slowly.

Sirius slapped him on the back laughing “Well that’s cleared that up for us then, hasn’t it!”

Ronnie and Mel, Lily’s friends, had been eyeing the cake hungrily. “Well if she doesn’t want it!” said Mel, going to take it

James however got there first. “No, it’s Lily’s.” he said wrapping it in a napkin and putting it in his pocket. He didn’t look at anyone as he did this.

They thought he’d gone mad. “Prongs mate it’s just a piece of…”

“Cake! Yes I know! It’s just a piece of bloody cake!” he almost shouted, not at anyone in particular. He grabbed his bag and made like Lily had done, to the exit.

Everyone sat looking at one another, not knowing if they should be very worried or if they should laugh hysterically.

 

James spotted Lily reading something on a notice board with a pang in his chest. He’d not gone looking specifically for her, but had stumbled upon her having wandered around a bit haphazardly. He battled with himself…wondering whether talking to her so soon after an argument was such a good idea. But his feet made his mind up, travelling to her absentmindedly. He coughed lightly.

Lily jumped and spun to see James looking sheepish and child like behind her. Her heart did a kind of somersault; rising at the site of the guy who made her feel funny and at the same time falling because of the fight they’d just had. “Potter.” she said quietly, looking down.

“I’m sorry; I thought you’d find it funny.” he muttered.

He sounded sincere. “It would have been…if you hadn’t have done it in front of everyone.”

_‘So that was why she threw up the shutters_!’ He felt so stupid, ‘ _of course’_ …no one could have possibly understood all the references to cake and wanted it all explained. “I’m sorry…I didn’t think.”

She shrugged her eyes still on the floor. 

He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out what was left of the cake. “Mel was gonna have it.” he said offering it to her “But it’s yours.”

She didn’t take it. Instead she looked up, a sort of longing in her face. “James, I don’t want it.”

His eyebrows knitted together. “Why, it’s _just_ cake.” his voice was very low.

She shook her head, looking at the white napkin “No it’s not…and we know it. I think it’s best if you give it to someone else.”

His face protested. “I don’t want anyone else to have It.” He couldn’t imagine giving a piece of himself to someone other than Lily.

She knew what he meant and smiled kindly. “No, I mean, give it to someone who has no idea what it’s supposed to be.” She embarrassedly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear “Sirius was eyeing it up.” she commented lightly.

James screwed up his face. “There are a hundred ways in which that is wrong!” he said, the hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth.

She laughed now, shaking her head. “Sorry I got so…” she waved her hand a bit as if to replace the word.

He shook his head too. “I should have known better.”

They stood looking around them. The other students in the corridor had no clue as to what was happening between them. “I wish I knew how to make this work.” he said quietly.

Her eyes widened…”Oh?” she whispered softly.

He shrugged looking down at the cake before changing the subject “Well, if you don’t want this I’ll chuck it…I don’t want it.” he gave her an unconvincing smile. “I best go apologise to the guys, I was a bit short with them before I left.”

She nodded and said a goodbye as he went. Suddenly she felt like she needed the cake like she needed oxygen, and wanted it even more. Then she realised it wasn’t the cake she really wanted…

*

**I'd really like it if you could take the time and review. ta. x**


End file.
